Worst Case Scenario
by Dragonrider2203
Summary: What if, when Sam fell off the building in Mission City, someone else had caught him? Now a two-shot, due to popular demand - Bumblebee's POV.
1. Sam's POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers but I wish my car was one.**

**This is my first Transformers fanfic so I hope I did it ok. I absolutely love Transformers (especially Optimus Prime and Bumblebee) but I'm afraid this is rather morbid. Enjoy!**

Worst Case Scenario

"_Give me the Allspark and you may live to be my pet." _

_He clung even harder to the marble statue, knees trembling as the loud crashing noises continued on the other side._

"_I'm never giving you this Allspark!" he shouted, glancing down at the ground, over a hundred feet below him._

"_Oh, so unwise" was the reply. There was a noise like the scraping of metal, and then the world exploded around him. Then he was falling, surrounded by debris. Blue and red flashed before his eyes, and he crashed head first into a metal slab._

"_I've got you boy!" said a voice, but not the one he was expecting. Then the silver claws closed around him, and he let out a scream as they punctured his skin. Then darkness fell about him._

Sam woke without even a whimper. He had had the same dream every night for the last two years and it no longer surprised him. He grabbed the nearest bar and dragged himself to his feet, wincing as he bent the badly healed bones. He coughed as he breathed in the acrid, humid air and looked down on the familiar view. The metallic towers gleamed slightly in the grey light of another overcast day. Sam hadn't seen the sun for what felt like forever. And so began another day on New Cybertron, formerly known as Earth.

Guilt burned through him as he thought of what had happened in Mission City. If only Captain Lennox had given the Cube to someone else; if only the helicopters had been a few seconds quicker; and if only Sam had kept running, rather than hidden in the worst place possible. Then maybe Megatron wouldn't have caught him, wouldn't have gotten the Cube, and wouldn't have taken over the planet.

Optimus Prime was the first to die; killed by Megatron as he fought to retrieve the Cube, and save Sam. The rest of the Autobots and the soldiers retreated immediately, falling back to re-group. The Decepticons pursued them across the globe.

Ratchet was the next to go: blown to pieces a couple of months later, performing triage on Ironhide. Ironhide himself was cornered by ten Decepticons, fighting alongside Captain Lennox and taking Starscream, Barricade and Blackout with him.

Megatron had caught Mikaela and his parents not long after. They were executed before his very eyes.

But the fate of his best friend and guardian was the worst of all.

Sam was broken from his painful thoughts by the resounding thud of metal feet. A large shadow moved over him and a pair of red optics peered through the bars.

"Good morning fleshling" Megatron said, flashing his fang-like teeth. He reached up and flicked one metal claw against the 20ft birdcage, causing Sam to crash to the floor as it swayed. The huge metal monster then seated itself on the huge metal throne that the cage hung off of.

"Get over here, little creton" he called out, glancing behind him. Sam, as much as he didn't want to, looked as well at the painfully familiar sight.

The small, yellow robot shuffled quickly across the floor to the base of the throne. Hunched over as he was, his head barely reached Megatron's knee. Large scratches marred the mud-encrusted armour and one optic was completely black, while the other was a dim blue. Bumblebee glanced briefly up at Sam, before bowing to his slave-master.

"Where's my breakfast, glitch-head?!" Megatron shouted, kicking out at the smaller robot, sending him flying. Sam cried out as Bumblebee's head smacked against the floor. "You know what happens if you disobey me." Megatron chuckled as he reached above his head and grabbed hold of Sam's cage. The robot shook it violently, causing Sam to holler as he crashed backwards into the bars, breaking a couple of ribs. "Now go get it!" he ordered, kicking Bumblebee again to send him on his way.

Sam sat up groggily, hissing at the pain in his torso as he moved. Squinting around as things came back into focus, he noticed something: Megatron's claws had bent one of the bars by a few inches. The gap was just large enough for Sam's emaciated frame to fit through.

"I'm sorry Bee" he whispered, as he threw himself out of the cage.

The End

**Please Read & Review. Glasses of Energon for everyone who reviews.**


	2. Bumblebee's POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, but Optimus Prime is awesome!**

**Due to popular demand, I have written Bumblebee's point of view of the events in Worst Case Scenario. It's probably not as good as the first part, as I didn't have quite the same amount of inspiration, but it should be ok. Enjoy!**

Worst Case Scenario

**Bumblebee's POV**

_He didn't dare move as his sensors indicated incoming Decepticons. The junk piled around him shifted slightly in the howling wind, lightning flashed across the sky and there was a series of metal thumps, shaking the ground. _

"_Come out, come out, wherever you are" echoed harshly across the scrapyard. He shuddered slightly as he recognised the voice: Megatron!_

"_We know you are here, little scout" added another, emotionless voice: Soundwave. _

"_Frag this! Give me the insect" Megatron shouted impatiently. There was a whirring noise and a metallic clanking. Intrigued by the noise, he shifted a small piece of metal in the pile to one side, allowing a view through one blue optic. He was horrified by what he saw; dangling from one of Megatron's claws was a small limp body, hunched inside a metal cage barely big enough to hold him._

Sam_ he thought, pain tearing through his processer, _I thought he was dead.

"_You are the only one left, little Autobot. Join us and I might even let you keep this fragile little pest" Megatron enticed, poking one sharp claw into the cage. It brushed against the boy's leg, reopening the badly healed injury and causing Sam to scream loudly._

_Anger surged through his spark and, before he knew it, he burst into the open and charged towards the Decepticon leader, cannons charging. He got within ten metres of the massive mech before a horrendous noise crashed into his audio sensors. He fell to his knees and then, as the noise continued, darkness took him as he fell into involuntary stasis lock._

Bumblebee didn't even flinch as he came out of recharge into a familiar barrage of error messages that translated to pain for a Cybertronian. Carefully he levered himself upwards, ignoring the new error messages coming from his fore-arms and his optics as he carefully checked his surroundings; he didn't want to call himself to the attention of any Decepticons. He wasn't completely harmless but Megatron had made sure he was no threat; ripping out his weaponry and damaging his optics, ruining his aim. He clambered unsteadily to his feet; his legs were never properly repaired after Mission City.

Oh, how he wished he could delete that day from his processor! Being pulled by Mikaela in the tow truck, he had arrived just in time to see Megatron pierce the Autobot leader through the spark with his sword; and then watched helpless as the Decepticon leader took off with the Allspark in one claw and Sam's unmoving body in the other. They didn't even have a chance to retrieve Optimus's body before being forced to retreat by a concerted attack by Starscream, Barricade and Blackout **(A/N: I know Lennox killed Blackout but let's just say he was kinda distracted by the death of Optimus?)**. Ratchet had had to affect field repairs on Bumblebee, salvaging Jazz's legs. They were the wrong size and shape, but it was the best the medic could do.

He was glad Ratchet couldn't see him now. Bumbebee had seen the missiles heading towards the transformed Search and Rescue Hummer but wasn't near enough to stop them: not that he didn't try. The medic had just completed a vital repair on Ironhide's pulse cannon when Starscream's projectiles hit.

Only two weeks later, Ironhide had faced off with a whole hoard of Decepticons, buying Bumblebee time to get their human allies out of there. He had fled with Mikaela and Sam's parents, forced to leave behind Captain Lennox, who refused to leave his robot friend. Bumblebee had secreted the humans in an abandoned warehouse before leaving to scout the area; which was when Megatron found him.

"Get over here, little creton." The shout startled him from his thoughts. _Frag it! _Bumblebee thought, realising what he had forgotten. _Hope he's in a good mood,_ he wondered, as he shuffled out to face his punishment. Forced to hunch over by the wrongly shaped legs, he approached his "master", glancing briefly upwards. He caught a glimpse of the gaunt and pained face of his best friend and charge, peering down from the giant metal birdcage.

"Where's my breakfast, glitch-head?!" Megatron cried, firing off a kick that Bumblebee barely had time to prepare for. He heard Sam cry out as he skidded across the floor and crashed, head-first, into a metal wall. "You know what happens if you disobey me" the Decepticon chuckled as he reached upwards. _No! Not Sam! _Bumblebee shouted silently as the claws wrapped around the cage. He flinched as he heard the boy's scream of pain. "Now go get it" Megatron ordered, the expected kick sending him in the right direction. Bumblebee hurried away, returning less than two minutes later to his worst nightmare.

Megatron was standing with his back to the doorway, looking down at something on the floor. Bumblebee's spark broke as he saw what it was: Sam, lying in a pool of blood, back broken and limb's at strange angles. The yellow robot's processor went blank as rage and grief flooded outwards from his spark. The tray he was carrying clattered onto the floor, energon splashing everywhere, catching Megatron's attention. The giant silver robot turned swiftly towards Bumblebee, a look of astonishment and maybe even fear in his optics, but before he had even finished moving, the scout was on him.

Bumblebee clambered nimbly up the Decepticon's leg, pulling out every wire and gear he could get his hands on. He didn't even get to Megatron's torso before a clawed hand plucked him off. He thrashed and kicked as he was borne upwards, causing the larger robot to throw him down in disgust. Agony flared through his CPU as he met the floor, just missing Sam's body. With one last effort, Bumblebee gathered the boy into his hands and cradled him to his chest.

"I'm sorry Sam" he whispered, as Megatron's foot came down to crush them both.

The End

**Please Read & Review. They feed my Transformer's addiction.**


End file.
